


Lights Up

by blurrylines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor Oikawa, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, IT'S GONNA BE A REAL SLOW BURN, M/M, Slow Burn, manager Iwazumi, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrylines/pseuds/blurrylines
Summary: Actor AU in which Oikawa is a an up-and-coming actor, getting used to his rising fame and the costs that comes with popularity. It's unfortunate timing when his manager has to go on leave for 6 months, but when he meets the temporary replacement, Iwaizumi, he starts to look at his life through a different lens, even amidst the many cameras aimed his way.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Lights Up

“I finally hired a new manager for you, Oikawa,” Mizoguchi says from the driver’s seat of the black van. “He’s a bit younger than usual for the role, but comes highly recommended from a colleague of mine. You’ll meet him next week.”

The actor sighs, staring out the tinted window of the back seat. “Have I been that bad to you, Mizoguchi-san?”

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that,” his manager replies, chuckling lightly. “The baby is coming soon so I can’t be babysitting _you_ as much, unfortunately. He’ll be on a six month contract, so I’ll be back eventually.”

“Why’d you have to go and have a kid now?” Oikawa pouts and leans forward. “Tell your wife congrats, and that I hope the kid takes after its mom, cause the dad is a sore sight.”

Mizoguchi scoffs and meets his eyes in the rearview mirror. “It’s been quite a ride this past year, Touru.”

The rare use of his first name by Mizoguchi is a testament to the sincerity of his words. This past year has indeed been quite a ride; at the beginning of the year his fame had skyrocketed and landed him coveted leading roles in a handful of dramas and films. His schedule has been packed to the brim with filming, photoshoots, fan meets, conferences - it was exhausting and exhilarating. Fulfilling and tiring.

Oikawa wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I appreciate everything you’ve done,” he says while looking out the window. “Though, I’m not going to miss your rude morning calls. And your terrible driving.”

Mizoguchi chuckles again and makes an abrupt right turn, as if to prove his point. “I’ll miss you too, kid.” He pulls up to the curb in front of Oikawa’s condo and puts the van into parking. “I won’t miss the hordes of fans, though.”

They simultaneously look out the windows at the group of female fans waiting outside the condo entrance and breathe out a collective sigh. The price of fame and being a public figure was the loss of his privacy, Oikawa learned quite quickly.

“Put your hood up,” are his manager’s gruff words before opening the driver’s door and getting out. Oikawa doesn’t need the reminder. He puts on a mask and a cap, tilting the brim low. 

Mizoguchi slides open the van door and Oikawa ducks his head before hopping out. The fans’ voices become louder once they spot him, some excitedly yelling, “That’s him! Oikawa-san!” and others screaming, “Oikawa! Can I please get a picture?”

It’s a mess of phone cameras going off, female voices shouting his name in high-pitches, hands reaching out to grab ahold of him and Mizoguchi’s loud warnings of “Please move out of the way!” before Oikawa finally manages to pull open the doors of his building and slip inside.

“Quicky,” Mizoguchi says as he ushers them to the elevator doors. They hear the shouts of the building’s security warning the girls that they can’t come inside as the _ding_ of the elevator announces its arrival.

They step inside and Oikawa presses the button to take them up to the penthouse, letting out a deep breath. 

“The crowd keeps getting bigger,” Mizoguchi complains as Oiakwa leans his head back against the elevator wall. “There were at least thirty this time.”

“It’s not the end of the world,” he says, finally letting the tiredness settle in. He knows this comes with his career. He doesn’t resent the things he’s had to sacrifice to be where he is.

The elevator _dings_ once more and they step off. “If it gets worse, we can hire a bodyguard for you. The CEO actually suggested it last week.”

“That’s alright,” Oikawa leads them to his door, unlocks it. He takes off his shoes and makes his way to the living room, Mizoguchi following suit. He takes his jacket off and tosses it onto the couch before flopping onto it himself. “It’s manageable for now.”

“Seriously, Oikawa, give it some thought,” Mizoguchi advises from the kitchen. He puts on the kettle and takes out two mugs. “I’ll make some tea before I go.”

“Thanks,” says Oikawa as he takes out his phone and scrolls through his messages. He sees a text from Kunimi and another from his group chat. He opens the one from his agent, Kunimi:

 **Kunimi:** _You’ve got a brand ambassador offer from Adidas - i’m looking at the contract but let’s meet to discuss, when are you free?_

He doesn’t want to think about his cramped schedule at the moment so he exits the text and opens the group chat titled _Captains Channel,_ an ode to the fact that him and his two best friends were all captains of their respective high schools’ volleyball teams. It’s the string that tied the three of them together back then, despite the different careers they grew up to lead - Bokuto now a big name reality TV star, and Kuroo, a rising model. 

Oikawa finds it amusing (and somewhat endearing) that after all these years, Kuroo and Bokuto still share an apartment together, an arrangement that hasn’t changed since college (though the quality of their place has improved greatly over the years). 

**Bokuto:** _OIKAWAA_

 **Bokuto:** _we’re throwing a banger this saturday and ur coming!!! Not taking no for an answer u goddamn workaholic. come and get wasted :)_

Oikawa stares at Bokuto’s texts and tries to remember the last time he’d been to a party. 

God, it’s been a while.

 **Oikawa:** _I guess I can slot it into my busy life since you’re promising me alcohol_

His old friends text back after a couple seconds, as Oikawa had expected.

 **Kuroo:** _u were always a cheap date Oikawa, we know how lightweight u are_

 **Bokuto:** _come around 9, bring a plus one if u want ;)_

 **Oikawa** : _i’m single as a fucking pringle don’t rub it in_

 **Kuroo** : _lucky for u i’ve invited the hottest singles in Japan’s entertainment industry_

 **Oikawa** : _are they gay tho_

 **Bokuto** : _ull just have to come and find out won’t u ;)_

 **Oikawa:** _im just there for the alcohol. also stop with the winky faces you damn horny owl_

 **Bokuto** **_:_ ** _that nickname got old in high school :( and we’re past 25 now come on :((_

 **Oikawa** : _i do think you peaked in high school_

 **Kuroo:** _woooow that’s hypocritical of u Great King_

 **Oikawa:** _that nickname causes me PTSD kuroo. do you enjoy inflicting pain??_

 **Kuroo:** _I mean,_ someone _has to keep u in check_

 **Bokuto:** _speaking of keeping u in check, kageyama is coming :)_

 **Oikawa:** _oh my, would you look at that? It’s my two dear friends inviting my archnemesis to their party! I’ll just ignore this blatant show of disrespect and pretend I’m FINE when I’m NOT FINE_

 **Kuroo:** _ur being dramatic_

 **Oikawa:** _I mean it's literally my job to be_

 **Bokuto** : _just cause he stole the best male lead actor title from u last year doesnt mean u guys can’t be friends!!_

 **Oikawa:** _??? Did you have to remind me??? the kid is fuckin ONE DIMENSIONAL!!! HOW IS HE EVEN AN ACTOR_

 **Kuroo:** _I’m not gonna deny he’s got that dark & mysterious charm _

**Bokuto:** _plus the roles he plays are usually the silent brooding type and he’s pretty great at those_

 **Oikawa:** _omg whose side are you two even on!!!!_

 **Bokuto:** _personally I enjoy both of your works so im on neutral territory_

 **Kuroo:** _same, we’re both sweden in this war_

 **Oikawa:** _ugh. why’d you have to invite him Bo_

 **Bokuto:** _cause he’s friends with a hot scriptwriter I’m tryna get with :)_

 **Oikawa:** _ok that makes me less mad. But I’m still mad_

 **Kuroo:** _if it makes u feel any better, ur fan base is way crazier than his_

 **Oikawa:** _that does not, in fact, do anything to lighten my mood. but I appreciate the effort_

 **Kuroo:** _it wasn’t much effort, but glad to hear it_

 **Bokuto:** _love that for u_

 **Oikawa:** _goodbye. farewell. don’t text me anymore. forget our friendship of 10+ years. this betrayal will haunt me for life_

 **Bokuto:** _so ur coming right_

 **Oikawa:** _bitch I said GOODBYE_

 **Kuroo:** _and i say good RIDDANCE_

 **Bokuto:** _see you saturday :))_

“Here,” Mizoguchi sets down a mug of tea on the coffee table. Oikawa puts his phone away. 

“Thanks,” he holds the warm mug with both hands and takes a sip. “What’s on my schedule tomorrow?”

“You have a three hour shoot for a commercial in the afternoon in Shibuya, and Kunimi wants to meet up to talk about a brand deal offer in the evening,” his manager says, putting on his coat. “He just texted me about it. But nothing in the morning so you can at least sleep in a little.”

“I wish I didn’t ask,” Oikawa groans. It’ll be a long day tomorrow, but at least he can sleep more than usual. “My schedule’s still free this Saturday though, right?” 

“Yeah, unless something comes up. I’ll pick you up tomorrow around ten.”

Mizoguchi leaves shortly after bidding him a goodnight and Oikawa heads to the bathroom to take a shower. It’s been a long day, and he wants nothing more than to stand under the stream of scalding water. 

As the bathroom fills with steam, he lets his mind wander freely, closing his eyes as they roam. The invitation of a party doesn’t excite him as much as it would have a year ago. Kuroo and Bokuto’s parties were a guaranteed good time, but nowadays he treasured the rare days where he could stay in and do nothing above all else, this upcoming Saturday being one of them.

He could always tell them he feels like staying in instead. They would understand.

Sighing, he shakes his head and turns the water off. No, Bokuto had a point. It _has_ been a while since he’s been to any social gathering, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss them. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist he steps out of the shower and looks at the mirror above the sink. He runs a hand through his wet hair as he stares at his reflection. 

“Don’t you fucking get a hangover.”

  
  
  
  
  


By the time Saturday rolls around, he finds himself in Kuroo and Bokuto‘s condo, wearing black jeans that hug the curve of his ass just right and a white shirt with the top few buttons open. 

He’s always liked their place - spacious, with a kitchen that’s all granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. The floor to ceiling glass windows in most of the rooms showcase an impressive view of Tokyo’s skyline, dazzling in colourful lights at this time of the night.

Most of the guests he recognizes; other celebrities in the industry, a few he’s met from Bokuto’s TV shows, models Kuroo has introduced him to over the years. 

“If it isn’t the elusive Oikawa in the flesh!” Bokuto’s booming voice cuts above the loud thrum of music as he walks over to where Oikawa stands in the living room. 

Kuroo is right behind him, glass of whiskey in each hand. Oikawa can’t help but smile at the familiarity as Bokuto clasps him on the back in greeting.

“It's been a while since you’ve been here,” Kuroo chides, offering one of the glasses. He takes it. “Too busy for us, Oikawa?” 

“It’s been only, what, four months? I’ve had dry spells longer than that.” Oikawa grins breezily before throwing the glass back and wincing at the bitter taste in his throat. “But I did say I’m only here for the alcohol.” He holds up the empty cup. “So keep ‘em coming.” 

Bokuto’s laughter is as boisterous as ever, his golden eyes glinting as they usually do. “That’s the right attitude!” He says, guiding them to the kitchen counter where the assortment of liquor is laid out. “But pace yourself, can’t forget what happened at New Years, can we?”

“If only the tabloids could see the pics I have of you on my phone.” Kuroo grins at the memory as he pours the three of them a shot. “You looked real pretty passed out in the tub.”

“I resent the amount of blackmail you have on me,” Oikawa takes the drink Kuroo hands him. “But your threats are empty as always.”

“Who’s to say I won’t use them one day?”

“You could have ended my career a hundred times by now. Yet I’m still here, taking a shot with you two, aren’t I?”

“Then take advantage of my generosity and take shots with us more often,” Kuroo tells him, his voice sincere, and it makes Oikawa feel a little guilty for his lack of presence in his friends’ lives lately. “Or just come hang out.” 

“We miss your shameless antics, Oikawa!” Bokuto slams his shot glass on the counter with a little too much enthusiasm. “But not to the point where I need to see your face on every subway poster.” 

“With that many brand deals, I’m surprised you’re not a walking ad right now.”

“If this is how you guys want to praise my success, I guess I’m not mad about it,” Oikawa winks at them. “You’re lucky I’m gracing you all with my A-list presence!” 

“It doesn’t hurt to be humble once in a while, Oikawa-san,” a flat voice says from behind them. Oikawa recognizes it immediately and puts on the smile he’s perfected for the cameras before turning around.

“Tobio-chan!” He sings the younger man’s name in false cheeriness. “What are you doing here!”

“Bokuto-san invited me,” Kageyama answers flatly.

“Always so friendly, aren’t you Bokuto!” Oikawa grits through his tight smile while giving his friend a pointed look. Bokuto chuckles.

“How could I not invite a rising star!” Bokuto beams at the younger actor and Oikawa does his best to keep his smile plastered on. “We always run into each other at our agency, it’s good to see you outside of the office, Kageyama!”

“I appreciate the invite, Bokuto-san,” the raven-haired actor says curtly. “I brought Akaashi-san with me, he’s over by the dining room.”

“Akaashi-san?” Oikawa repeats the unfamiliar name, raising a brow at Bokuto. “Is he a scriptwriter by any chance?”

“Ah, I should go over and say hi!” Bokuto quips brightly, looking past Kageyama into the other room.

They watch as Bokuto all but struts over to where a man with wavy black hair, gunmetal eyes and slightly thick eyebrows stands, his face lighting up when those blue eyes meet Bokuto’s golden ones. 

“Has Bokuto always been this bold?” Oikawa mutters under his breath. For all his loud and energetic personality, Bokuto wasn’t one to be so forward when it came to men. That was Oikawa’s specialty among their friend group. 

“He doesn’t need to try that hard, he’s Akaashi-san’s type,” Kageyama says in that flat tone Oikawa detests. 

Kuroo apparently finds that hilarious and smacks Kageyama on the back with glee. “Don’t tell Bokuto that just yet, I like seeing him sweat. Let me get you a drink, kid.”

Oikawa takes that as the perfect chance to get away from Kageyama and get some fresh air. He walks over to the back of the living room and slides open the glass doors to step onto the balcony, glad of the cool air that greets his warm skin.

Leaning his back on the iron railing, he reaches into his pocket and takes out a pack of cigarettes. He hits the side of the package against the palm of his hand to eject one cigarette and places it between his lips. Reaching back into his pocket, he takes out a lighter.

Cupping his palm around the cigarette to protect it from the night breeze, he lights it. With a pull, he takes a long drag. 

Slowly, he exhales and watches as the smoke rises and dissociates into the night.

It’s mid-April. The nights are lacking the humidity that Japan’s well known for in the summer months for now. He treasures the spring season and the relief it brings from winter as well as the in-between it offers from summer.

He turns around to take in the skyline of the city, enjoying the hit of nicotine in his bloodstream. He thinks, for the upteemth time, that he should really consider quitting smoking. He’s thinking about all of the ways he could cut down on it when an unfamiliar deep voice interrupts his thoughts.

“You got a light?”

He turns his head to his left to face a stranger wearing a black shirt tucked into dark denim asking him for a lighter. He’s never seen the man before - he has dark, spiked hair above thick eyebrows, eyes of an enticing olive green and a mouth set in a straight line. Put together, his expression comes off as serious, and Oikawa wonders if he’s an actor? Unlikely - he knows most names worth knowing in the country. Likely an acquaintance of someone at the party.

“Yeah, here.” He takes the lighter out of his pocket once more and lights it, bringing it up to the guy’s face. The stranger leans forward, his cigarette held between his lips. 

Once lit, he leans back and brings his gaze up to meet Oikawa’s. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” 

The stranger stands beside him a foot away, facing the skyline. Oikawa takes another drag and is debating if he should make small conversation or just ignore him until he’s done his cigarette when a question cuts through his thoughts.

“You smoke Seven Stars?”

Oikawa faces him in surprise. “Yeah,” he looks at the cig in his hand. “I’m trying to quit, though.”

The olive eyes meet brown ones. “How’s that going?”

“Terrible,” he admits, looking into the green gaze and finding nothing but curiosity. He oddly feels compelled to tell this man the truth. “I’m not really trying, more like contemplating.”

The stranger grins, and Oikawa thinks he should do it more often. It’s a stark contrast to the serious, stoic expression that he had worn a second ago. “I like your honesty.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Oikawa tells him, not sure why. He’s likely never going to run into this man again. “I’m a professional liar.”

He nods, not sounding surprised. “You’re an actor.”

“Guilty.” Oikawa blows cigarette smoke in front of him and looks out again at the twinkling city lights. “And you?”

“I don’t do anything exciting like that,” his smoking companion says, leaning his elbows on the railing with his cig dangling between his two fingers. 

“I wouldn’t call my job exciting,” Oikawa offers, finding it oddly easy to confide in this guy. It’s nice not having to put on the false pretense he’s learned to wear when meeting others in his industry. “I’m definitely cutting my life short by ten years doing what I do.”

“Sorry to tell you this but,” the man takes a short drag and blows it out between his lips. “Smoking definitely isn’t adding any years, either.”

Oikawa can’t help the light laughter that rolls out of him. “No, but I’d rather die young, anyway.”

“Didn’t peg you as the tortured artist type.”

“What did you peg me as?”

“Someone who has a lighter.”

Again, Oikawa finds himself laughing with ease and he glances sideways at the nameless man. “Are you one of Bokuto’s friends?”

“No,” he shakes his head. “Hanamaki gave me a last minute invite.”

The name doesn’t ring a bell for Oikawa, but he doesn’t push further. “Are you having a good time?”

“Beats smoking at home.” 

“So if you don’t act, how do you spend your time?” Oikawa tries again, curiosity getting the better of him.

“I manage,” the man answers simply. Oikawa catches a grin out of the corner of his eye and knows he won’t be getting an answer so he drops it. 

They smoke in comfortable silence. Oikawa, wondering who this man is but with the chances of them meeting again slim to none, decides to just enjoy the momentary companionship. 

“Well, thanks for the light.” Green-eyes flicks his cigarette off the balcony and gives him a nod.

Oikawa watches as he slides open the door and steps inside to disappear among the crowd of people.

Whoever he was, he was the breath of fresh air Oikawa had been seeking when he came out onto this balcony.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There’s three glasses of water on the table when Oikawa enters a meeting room on Monday morning. 

He wonders why, considering it’s just him and Mizoguchi seated at the table.

“This is ungodly hours, Mizoguchi.”

“I wouldn’t have called for it if it wasn’t urgent.” Mizoguchi looks downright exhausted, the bags under his eyes darker than they’ve ever been. “My wife was close to going into labor last night so I decided to go on leave at the end of today. I called in your new manager to meet with you and to officially get him onboarded.”

“As in right now?” That would explain the three glasses.

“Yeah, he should be here any minute.”

“I thought you’d stay on until the end of this week,” Oikawa complains, wishing their working relationship wasn’t ending this abruptly. Mizoguchi’s management was a good balance of patience and hardass, and Oikawa appreciated it more than he let on. 

“Like I said, this baby isn’t waiting for anyone.”

The door behind Oikawa creaks open and Mizoguchi stands up. “Iwaizumi, come in, come in.”

Oikawa follows suit and gets up from his chair. He turns to face his new manager and when he’s met with olive green eyes, he lets out an audible gasp. 

“You!”

“Him?” Mizoguchi repeats in surprise.

“Me,” Iwaizumi confirms, the solemn expression on his face the same one he had worn on the balcony a few nights ago. “Nice seeing you again, Oikawa-san.”

“Again?” Mizoguchi repeats in surprise. “You’ve met each other before?”

Getting over the initial shock of seeing the balcony guy again, Oikawa nods as they take their seats. 

“We met over the weekend.”

“Really?”

“Briefly.” Iwaizumi supplies. 

_Why didn’t you say who you are?_ Oikawa wants to ask him, but Mizoguchi speaks up in his professional voice and he knows better than to ask right now. 

“Well, I’d like to formally introduce you two to each other. Iwaizumi Hajime, this is Oikawa Tooru. He’ll be under your management and care. I’ll be reachable by phone to answer any questions, but by the end of today I’m officially on leave and Oikawa is in your hands.”

“Nice to meet you, Oikawa-san.” Iwaizumi bows and Oikawa returns it, finding the formality an odd contrast to their casual interaction at the party. “I look forward to working with you.”

Oikawa blinks at the sincerity of Iwaizumi’s tone. “Likewise.”

“Iwaizumi, I’ll get you briefed on Oikawa’s schedule right after this and then you two will be heading to the usual salon to get ready for a talk show interview this morning.” He hands Iwazumi the car keys and an ID badge. “All the addresses are already saved on the car’s GPS. Oikawa, you can go wait in the van, we’ll be there soon.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


While waiting in the car, Oikawa recalls Iwaizumi’s answer to his question from Saturday.

_“So if you don’t act, how do you spend your time?”_

_“I manage.”_

He wants to laugh, in hindsight, at how honest of an answer that really was. Iwaizumi is a manager - he manages, literally. 

Unfortunately, he has no time to indulge himself in the humor of the memory as the door on the driver’s side opens and Iwaizumi slides in, taking a seat behind the wheels.

Oikawa opens his mouth but Iwaizumi beats him to it. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you who I was at the party.” The dark haired man looks over his shoulder at Oikawa. Oikawa looks at him and finds nothing but frankness in his features. 

“Did you know who I was already?”

“I did.” Iwaizumi turns back to face the front and places the key in ignition, starting the van. “Hard not to recognize you. I just wanted to gauge you before meeting you officially.”

“Gauge me?” 

“Outside of a work setting, I mean.”

He doesn’t know what to make of the fact that Iwaizumi had the forethought to “gauge” him, or that he met his manager in such an unsuspecting place and had absolutely no idea.

“Were you in the secret service your past life, Iwaizumi-san?” 

That earns a chuckle from the driver and Oikawa wonders if he’s also feeling humored by all this. 

“You’re a famous actor, Oikawa-san. I wanted to know what I was getting myself into with this job. I happened to see you at a party so I approached you. I didn’t have any ulterior motives behind it, it was purely professional.”

It gives Oikawa pause, the fact that Iwaizumi feels the need to point out his intentions as being “purely professional”. 

He lets that sink in. 

He knows his reputation precedes him. Iwaizumi has most likely heard of Oikawa being a notorious flirt with the female actresses he works with and like the public, probably assumed he’s straight. But his mention of the lack of ulterior motives behind their interaction when Oikawa hadn’t said anything contrary...

“Iwaizumi-san, did you know I’m gay?”

Oikawa never cared too much for subtleties. 

Iwaizumi glances at his reflection in the rearview mirror and they hold each other’s gaze for a beat, the stillness in the car giving way to Iwaizumi’s intake of breath when he answers in a low voice, “Yes. We’re similar, in that regard.”

Oikawa stares, taking that in. His new manager's full of surprises it seems. 

“So what you mean is, you had no intentions of hitting on me at the party?”

“None.” 

Oikawa finds his answer - for lack of a better word - refreshing. Men have fawned over him all his life. Not many tell him straight to his face they have no interest.

He doesn't stop the laughter that erupts out of him.

So, Iwaizumi is quick to set boundaries. He wants to treat him as nothing more than a colleague, and Oikawa isn’t an adored celebrity or an object of affection in his eyes. 

Of course, given the nature of their relationship, it’s to be expected, but to hear it laid out so plainly tells him that Iwaizumi isn’t one to fuck around.

He appreciates how quickly Iwaizumi sets ground rules. Not that he was intending to break them. Sure, Iwaizumi is pleasant to the eyes, but Oikawa finds him a bit too stoic for his liking. 

“I had no intention of hitting on you either, for the record.” 

“I didn’t think you did.” 

“Well, did you gauge me? What was your assessment after our brief encounter?” 

He looks up and meets Iwaizumi’s eyes in the rearview mirror, finding them just as open and honest as they were in the mid-April night air.

“You should quit smoking.” 

It takes a second for Oikawa to remember what he’d said that night about wanting to quit. He finds himself laughing again. “I’m still contemplating it.” 

Iwaizumi keeps his eyes on the road while Oikawa looks out the window and wonders how his days will be from here on, having Iwaizumi as company.

He looks forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! this is my first time writing for the haikyu fandom, i hope you like it so far! iwaoi is hard not to love, this pairing has a special place in my heart and this particular AU just felt like it was made for them.
> 
> Please feel free to drop a comment - thank you from my heart if you do <3


End file.
